After the petals have fallen
by Laura JN
Summary: Soujiro Okita is content with his life but is surprised to discover what he has been missing. He sees her, then she is almost destroyed before his eyes. He wants nothing but to return her to her usual energetic self. After a terrible encounter with some thuggish rogues, Koira finds herself being cared for by the most unlikely of saviours. She is drawn to his gentle smile.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I apologize for any historical/cultural inaccuracies.

* * *

The streets were lined with little shops and stalls, selling everything from cheap steamed buns to exquisite formal kimono's for special occasions. The range of flavours wafted about the town over the dusty road, and into the nose of a particularly content member of the Shinsengumi.

Soujiro Okita was cheerfully browsing through the enticing colours of the local sweet shop as he thought about the days events, and a particularly amusing prank he had earlier played on his vice commander. The sugary scent filled his nose with delicious images of sweet moments and happy memories. His gaze moved along the shelves and displays of all the deserts and snacks he could possibly want, but he decided that today he was in the mood for sweet dumplings. He paid the merchant, who was pleased to see such a genuine smile, and cheerily stepped out of the shop with his purchase.

Souji was clad in the Shinsengumi uniform of cyan blue with a white trim. He wore armour over this, and his long, iris purple hair swept behind him in a high, samurai ponytail. He had been on duty until this moment, choosing to reward his own hard work with a small treat. For a man of his age he was mature, yet he behaved with all the curiosity of a child and the elegance of a woman. His soft voice was charming and gentle, resulting in many admirers about the area. He was not indifferent to them, though they rarely held his attention, and he found himself feeling more attached to his Vice Commander, Toushizo Hijikata and other Shinsengumi members.

It was as Souji sat down to indulge in his purchase that he noticed something was out of place. Years of training had improved his reflexes far beyond the average person's ability, however nothing could have prepared him for such a shock as this. To anybody else, it would have seemed as if everything was normal, and that nothing out of the ordinary was taking place. To Souji, it seemed as if the world had been emptied and that something new had taken its place in existence.

A short distance away, in front of a shop across the street from where Souji was sitting, was a young woman. She was plainly dressed, her shock of dark hair loose about her shoulders, but her sparkling eyes were staring back at him. She shifted her position and rested an elegant hand on her hip, before her head tilted slightly, as if this would earn her a better view of whatever she was looking at. Souji followed her line of sight to a shining katana. He could not study it, or the woman well from where he was sitting, but to go to her seemed strange somehow.

Souji sat there for a moment, but as the woman went into the shop, and out of sight, it felt right to get up. Right to leave his sweets where they were and forget all about them, because this woman had caught his interest. It was rare for women to show any interest in weapons unless they were a gift for a man, and this particular woman had looked as if she was knowingly checking the sword for its qualities and suitability. Before long he found himself walking towards the sword shop. As he approached, he could see that the woman was still searching for something. He went in through the entrance and stood a small distance from her. He could see now that she was a little shorter than himself, and possessed a beautifully curved figure. Her face was supple and feminine, framed by a loose strand of her deep brown hair. As she turned to look at him, he caught another glimpse of her dazzling hazel eyes, and he could not understand why they caused him to feel such a peculiar sensation.

The woman had been examining an old wakizashi, but she now seemed distracted by Souji's presence. He was not surprised: Being stared at by an authority was rarely a good sign. Souji smiled to show he was not there on business.

"Excuse me my lady but have I met you somewhere before?" He asked in his most polite manner of speech,

"I don't believe so. Why, do I seem familiar?" She asked. Her voice was silky and rich with intrigue. She did not seem to mind conversing with a stranger, even if most of the citizens knew Soujiro Okita by reputation. It was her voice though, and her lovely knowing expression that reached out to him most.

Koira Tsukino lifted her lashes to look up at the man in front of her. She had entered the shop out of curiosity, yet her mind was entirely focused on the person she was now speaking with. He had approached her, abandoning his snack to find out who she was. She had never seen him before, yet she knew who he was because of his appearance. He fitted the exact description of Soujiro Okita of the Shinsengumi. Famously known for his demonic speed and skill with a sword, and his flowing, deep purple hair. She searched his resolute facial expression, and found no demon there. His eyes were a bright, knowing violet, and he seemed kind, if not gentle. Where had the rumours of his strength come from? Koira wondered. As he stood before her, she could feel the warmth of his presence, and it made something move inside her. She felt a surging need to touch him, to see how he would feel under her fingers. She shoved the thought aside. She could not touch him, not him, and not in public. A man like Soujiro Okita, would surely reject her; surely had many women whom he could choose from already. And a woman such as herself, could not be seen to show physical signs of affection in public. It would never be seen as acceptable.

Koira waited for a response but the man seemed disappointed and apologized before leaving. She watched him leave, and thought that he must have mistaken her for another woman. She tried to hide her own disappointment and continued searching for a weapon that she could use. She had never fought before, and was not sure that she wanted to, but she knew that being able to defend herself would be useful, and so a weapon might be a worth looking into. She had been gazing curiously at katanas and short swords, but knew a kunai or small knife would be more suitable for her purpose. Something she could hide, yet reach for in emergencies. In the end, she discovered that such a thing would cost too much money, and she had only a few small coins to spare. She sighed before leaving the shop, and started walking down the street to head home. What had happened in there? She asked, seemingly to the evening sky above her and to no one else. She thought of her tiny home, the two rooms she lived in. An esteemed member of the Shinsengumi would never approve of such a thing. But what did it matter? She asked again. She should not have to impress anyone, and if she ever felt seriously about someone, then surely they would not care where she lived or how little money she had. She smiled, and told herself that if it was not meant to be, then if was for the best, but if it was, then she would surely see him again. In their utterly brief encounter, she could not possibly have gained such strong feelings. Surely you had to mutually understand each other on a deeper level for anything meaningful to take place?

Koira had almost reached her front door when she was grabbed from behind. She could not see her attacker, but felt his strong, clammy hands grab at her clothing, and another reaching for her hand. Three men restrained her, whilst another stood and laughed, as the others pinned her against the exterior walls of her own home. She could feel the hard wood against he back as she was slammed against the wall, but quickly tried to regain focus. She tried to scream but a bulky, cold hand had covered her mouth. Another man tugged at her clothing, loosening it and pulling it apart so he could gape at her chest. She struggled against them and kicked and writhed about, but they held her steady and one man drew a knife,

"Now if you want to live, you'll keep still, and who knows, you may even have some fun." Koira looked at the floor, breathing heavily and continuing to struggle, not wanting to look up at the faces of the men who held her captive. She refused to give in, she would not loose herself this way. If she was taken, if the men got what they wanted, then that would be it. Her future in more ruins than it already was, her mind, body and reputation soiled. No man would want her, and no one would help her back onto her feet. And after such an ordeal, who would want to get back up? Koira was strong willed though, and she continued fighting even as her legs were revealed and her clothing loosened. She fought to hold it on, fought to keep the man away from her body. But she went cold and still as a long blade ran through the man's chest.

Blood gushed out of the thug as the sword came cleanly out of his body, and was swiftly swung at the man holding her still. Koira's head stayed down: Her eyes choosing to focus on her own feet, so as not to see the splatter of blood that came from behind her. Her ears chose only to hear the blade move through the air, and not the thud of the bodies hitting the floor, one by one. It was when the fourth man fell that she let go. She was afraid, and she was barely managing to hold her mind together, let alone stand up, let alone keep herself covered. Her kimono was loose about her, and she was showing far too much skin. She heard the sword return to its sheath. She fell forwards. She lost consciousness.

Moments later Koira awoke to find herself horizontal. She could tell she was being carried as her body felt heavy, yet her feet were off the floor. She could feel the soft material covering her rescuers strong arms, and the metal of his armour against her side. Her eyes stayed closed, not wanting to look at any man right now, even the man who had saved her. She did not care that her clothing hung loose around her, only covering from her waist, down to the apex of her thighs, her sleeves barely staying on her wrists. She did not move to fix this. She could only focus on something simple. The heart beat of the man who's chest she rested against. She smiled, keeping her ear by his heart, and enjoyed the calming rhythm of the steady beat.

As the man laid her down, she realized it was dark around her. She looked to to the side, to see her futon, and finally acknowledged that she was in her room. The man stood to shut the door behind them, but she grabbed a fistful of his hakama,

"D, Don't go!" She insisted. "I don't want to be left alone." She had never felt more pathetic, more helpless in her life, but right now she needed to be with someone, and this man seemed to be the only person she could trust, even if she could not bring herself to look at his face. She was relieved to hear him return after shutting the door, and felt him kneel beside her. He leant over her, causing her to flinch, before he pulled her kimono so that it covered her properly. His hand then moved to her face, carefully brushing her hair aside. It was probably a tangled mess by now but that was the least of her worries. Instead she focused on the man, finding him so unconnected to what had just happened that his presence calmed her, lulling her into a state of less panic. Her body was still tense, her muscles all clenched and fearful, but her mind was beginning to make sense of what was around her. She had escaped unharmed, she could not have hoped for better. But those men had paid the price. She was not sure if she should be happy for their deaths or appalled at her own weakness. She felt the tears coming and found herself sitting up. Her kimono was still loose, but covered her better now, and she leant against the stranger, allowing herself to sink into him as she quietly sobbed. She felt one strong arm go around her, as the other reached again to tuck her hair behind her ear. He pulled her into a proper hug, and she could just see a lock of dark purple hair behind his shoulder. She allowed herself to finally look up at his face.

Souji's expression was full of concern, how could this have happened, only moments after he had met this woman, she had been reduced to such a pitiful state by some sick minded rogues. He lowered his head into his free hand, in despair of what had nearly taken place. This woman could have been completely ruined, body and soul, if he had arrived any later. There had been commotion in the street, but nobody had stepped in to try and stop the men. He had rushed over but she had already been half stripped. He could only hope that they had not hurt her physically. Her mind would be scarred for an indefinitely long amount of time.

"Are you hurt my lady?" She shook her head, she knew full well what he meant. She reached up a hand to stroke his cheek. Her expression was sad, yet no longer desperate. She was calming down. The crowd must have been right about this being her home. He had been right to bring her in here. He wondered if he should stay, or offer to find one of her friends to look after her. He was about to ask which she would prefer, when her hand moved to his ear. Her eyes seemed to loose focus, but her hand reached behind his ear and played lightly with the smooth skin there. The touch sent rushes of heat through him, causing him to gasp. What was she doing? Had she lost her sanity? He supposed she was in a state of delirium, not wishing to connect with reality yet. He allowed her touch: Let her explore his face and neck with her fingers, until she began tugging at the lapel of his uniform, and he gently caught her hand, "Now that would be a bad idea my lady."

The woman sighed and her eyes seemed to come back into focus, she turned to face him. Her hand flew to her own mouth and she silently apologized. Her cheeks coloured and she turned to face away from him, trying to hide her embarrassment. She fought to find her voice, knowing she had to accept what was happening if she was going to keep a grip on the present,

"I'm so sorry," She began, "I lost myself for a moment-" Souji put a hand to her lips,

"Please don't worry yourself, I am sure you are going through something difficult and unfamiliar right now so I would not expect you to behave normally. Please take your time to recover. If you like, I can fetch someone for you to keep you company, but I must return to headquarters soon." She turned back to face him, her face full of alarm. It made Souji feel uncomfortable to see such a lonely face, "Or if you prefer, I can bring you back with me. You could stay in the barracks for a while until you feel comfortable returning here."

Koira observed Souji's gentle smile, his will to help her and keep her safe. She wondered why he had saved her, and what had drawn him to her in the first place. She nodded, and faintly returned his smile. Maybe, with time, if she could see Souji's smile every now and then, she would slowly return to her old self. Maybe she could even feel hope again.

* * *

Comments and critique welcome! Please help me, I would very much like to improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

For three days, Koira had slept, ate, washed and slept. She felt numb, but she kept on living, because there was now something that she wanted to achieve, and when she felt better, when her energy returned, she was going to fight for it. She would fight on until the day she died if that was what it took.

She had been living in a small spare room in Shinsengumi headquarters, with a simple futon and a view of the training hall. She liked it here. The room was the same size as her tiny home, yet the light shone brighter here, and she felt safe for once in her life. She was not sure if it was the high walls, or the strong samurai soldiers marching around, but she had a feeling that the real sense of safety came from Souji's smile. It had filled her with a new sense of life, and it had kept her going for the past few days. She wanted to be able to stand on her own two feet again though, and she would not face him until she could.

By the end of that week, the cherry blossoms petals were falling, and the night sky was looming over the Shinsengumi headquarters. Koira opened her door to take a peek outside at the moonlit grounds, and found herself wanting to stand up. She used the door frame for support, as she pulled herself up from the ground. She was a little shaky, but steady enough, and she felt a small sense of pride that she had managed to get up. She could move forward now. She took a careful step out of the room, and onto the wooden floorboards. She slowly looked around. There was nobody about. She wanted to go for a walk but knew it would look suspicious to be wandering about alone at night. Instead she walked as far as a wooden pillar, and used it to lower herself back down to her knees. She slowly moved her legs around so that she was sitting on the edge of the raised foundations.

Koira awoke to a gentle tap on her shoulder. She stirred to see a familiar face looking down at her. She realized she must have fallen asleep against the pillar, and she now had sore flesh where her head had rested against it. She tried to get up, not willing to show any more weakness in front of this man, but she stumbled and he caught her,

"Thank you sir, but please, I want to be able to stand on my own strength." She insisted. She stood there, but she found herself shaking a little after only a short while. She walked slowly back towards her room. Souji did not move, but he watched her, encase she lost her balance again. He could see her determination to regain her independence, and how much she hated to be helped. He did not move until she inevitably lost her footing again, and this time he helped her back to her futon.

"My lady, to be so mobile so soon is incredible, I am impressed by your strength of will." He told her with his usual gentle smile. She felt herself stop shaking, and she sat upright beside him. His eyes told the truth. He was indeed impressed, but he was also still concerned about her. Koira did not want to be such a burden.

"Thank you for your help, please do not think me ungrateful. I am humbled by your kindness, but I would love to be able to move freely again." She tried to explain politely. Souji's lips parted slightly, as if he were about to say something, they closed again a moment later. He wondered why she was so determined, what drove her to put forward so much effort. He thought of himself and frowned.

"What troubles you?" she asked him.

"I do not know your name, yet I have never been so moved by a woman's spirit. I cannot say that I have spoken to many, it is rare for me to have a proper conversation with one such as yourself, as I am constantly surrounded by men." Souji paused "It is a long time since I last saw my sister." he added.

"I did not know that you had one..."

"Please call me Souji. I think that we are rather past formality."

"Then please, my name is Koira: Koira Tsukino."

"Well then Koira, I hope that you are comfortable here." He smiled. Koira nodded as he stood up. He caught a glimpse of longing in her eyes. What did she want? What did he want? He was unsure, so he bid her goodnight and left. He would return when his mind was clearer.

The following weeks went slowly. Souji had the growing feeling that he was wading into unfamiliar territory. He knew what it was to be inhuman, to loose all emotion but the feeling that is blood-lust, but this? This was new. He was not quite sure if he should welcome it or beat it away as he had done with fear and hesitation.

Koira had begun walking and eating properly, and she had even offered to help Shinpachi in the kitchen. He had told her it was alright though, and that he would gladly accept her help when she was fully recovered. Koira was getting to know her way around the place well, and she seemed to like it here. Souji hoped that she would not become too attached. Who knew how long the vice commander would let her stay. He wondered if she would want to. If she did, he could surely persuade Mr Hijikata to let her. Maybe offer her a job in the kitchen or as a maid. And what if he was becoming attached? He had come to enjoy the moments when he would spot her from a distance or cross paths with her when he was walking about the place.

Koira had been at Shinsengumi headquarters for a month when Toshizou Hijikata called for her. What he wanted to see her for, she had no idea. She felt as though there were boulders inside her. Her hope began to sink. Surely she was not going to be asked to leave? It had been a while since she had been brought here though. She nervously entered the room and knelt in front of the demon commander.

"Souji tells me you are staying here until you recover. I would like you to tell me what progress you have made."

"Vice commander, I am feeling much better thank you. I am now able to move about and look after myself properly... I... I was wondering if it would be possible for me to work here."

"I'll take your request into consideration. In the mean time you may stay a few more days while I think it over." He sent her away again, and her spirits lifted. Souji joined him a few minutes later.

"What will you do Mr Hijikata?" Souji asked, hoping for the best.

"She wants a job." Toshizou lit his pipe and inhaled a puff of smoke, "What do you think?"

"I think we should give her a chance. Why not let her?"

"Very well then. She can be your attendant." Toshizou smiled. "Don't look at me like that. You want me to give her a job, I'm giving her one. If you don't like it, you can fire her." Souji pouted,

"Thats not what concerns me. We have been in need of help in the kitchen, why have you assigned her to me personally?"

"Because you're ill Souji. You've been coughing a lot lately and I would prefer it if you had someone you trust at hand to tend to you and be there in case of emergencies. I can't be here all the time." Souji could have argued more but decided that this situation would have to do for now. He left the room and went in search of Saizo, his favourite piglet.

Souji walked towards the pig pen, but all he could think about was the woman he had met in the weapons shop, and the soft touch of her fingers tracing the form of his face, slowly reaching down his neck, making him want to touch her in return, and cover her lips with his own yearning mouth.

His eyes suddenly widened, then narrowed as he punched a wooden pillar. Koira had almost been raped by four strong men. How could he be thinking of touching someone so fragile in such an intimate way? He would be the end of her.

Still the image of Koira did not leave Souji's mind as he picked up Saizo and petted him. He released the piglet before leaving to change into his uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

Koira was overjoyed when a small boy came to tell her that she had been hired. The boy introduced himself as Tetsunosuke Ichimura. His fox red hair amused her, and she resisted the urge to pat him on the head before he left. Soujiro Okita's attendant? How could she contain her excitement? She could not have hoped for a better job, and to think that she could stay here for a while longer! She would do what it took to earn her place around here. She smiled and went to make some tea for her new master.

Koira had served before, but it was at a small residence, for a family who could barely afford her employment. She had eventually been let go when the family funds had gone down, and she had come to the city to make a living here. She had found no work until now, and she could not believe her luck, despite what had happened a month ago, it was all beginning to seem worth it. She would earn her new employer's trust through hard work and then maybe, she could call this place her home some day.

Over the past month, Koira had come to love this place, and she was beginning to settle back into her old self. She had taken an interest in all the goings on in the Shinsengumi headquarters, and even met a number of new people. Most importantly to her though, she had been able to stay near Soujiro Okita, and now she could be of some use to him. Not only had he saved her from a terrible fate, but he had cared for her, and when she saw him, he would give her the most wonderful smile. His gentle voice calmed her, and she had almost forgotten what it had been like to be so near the end of his sword. Almost.

It was as Koira was bringing Souji his tea that she thought back to the day she had been attacked. She had come to terms with what had happened to some extent. The fact that she had come out of it unscathed had helped to calm her mind, but something seemed out of place. She had been saved by Souji, yet she had not been able to look at him when he did so. Had she been scared of him too? He must have killed those men in order to save her so quickly, but then why did she not feel fear when she awoke in his arms? Had she been so completely unaware of his identity until she had looked up at his face, even though she must have seen his uniform; even though she must have caught sight of that long purple ponytail?

Koira paused in her steps, not wishing to spill the tea, before regaining her footing. She would not fall. She would carry this tea, and she would bring it to Souji as flawlessly as possible. She continued walking across the wooden floor.

Koira knelt down elegantly in front of Souji's room, before announcing her presence and sliding the door to the side. She carefully lifted the tray into the room and knelt again, before placing the tea on a small table. Souji had turned to watch as she did this, with a sad expression on his face,

"Might I have a word?" He asked her.

"Of course Master Okita." Koira replied, keeping her eyes on the floor as a sign of respect. Souji leaned forward, she could not see his hurt expression until he carefully lifted her chin,

"My lady please, if you are to be my attendant I would prefer it if you called me Souji. I would also like to warn you about something." He paused so that Koira could absorb his first request before he moved on. "Sometimes, it could be the morning, it could be at night, any time, but sometimes I am not myself. I will loose control in blood lust, unable to determine friend from foe. If I appear to be lost like this, please run."

"But Mas- Souji," Koira tasted the name on her lips, "But Souji, you have held back against me before."

"True, but you did not see me. I am a demon, if I had not seen you before hand I could have hurt you too." Souji held eye contact, willing her to see that he was serious. He would not let himself be a threat to her.

"A demon? I know I did not see your face as you fought but surely you looked the same?" She asked, a little confused. She had heard rumours of the wolves of mibu demons, but she had assumed they were just that: rumours,

"No, when I am caught in blood lust, I have eyes only for the enemy and death. Anything that gets in my way will be cut down. That time I already knew you were there, so it was different, but if you stumbled upon me when I was already in this mood, I could be a danger to you." Koira wanted to disagree, but she nodded silently and handed him his tea. He took it and noticeably relaxed a little, his smile returning. That was good, Koira thought. She had hated seeing him look so concerned and... what was that expression he had had?

"Is there anything you would like me to do for you... Souji?" She asked, unsure what a female attendant was supposed to do for a samurai. Tetsunosuke already had most of the chores taken care of.

Souji looked at Koira, unsure of what to request. He should help her become accustomed to this role by giving her a simple task, but he had become so used to looking after himself that he was not sure what he needed help with.

"Ah, would you keep me company for the moment?" That would do until he could think of something more specific. He also thought that her presence would help to cheer up the room. He had been worrying about her since she had been given the job, unsure of how to handle the situation in a way that would help them both. She seemed surprised at this order, but the corners of her mouth and eyes lifted, and she smiled properly for the first time since he had saved her. She took his cup and poured more tea for him. That was when Tetsunosuke skidded into the room,

"Mr Okita! Pardon the interruption, but there's an intruder!" He announced loudly, before running off again. Souji quickly overtook him and Koira ran after them both, just keeping up with Tetsu, but Souji had now disappeared. In the direction he had run in, they could now hear the sound of swords clashing.

When Koira rounded the corner that lead to the north courtyard, she could see Shinsengumi members quickly gathering around two men. One was a stranger, but a skilled swordsmen, clearly a Choshu supporter. Some of the more inexperienced Shinsengumi members were trying to keep him busy, but Souji was now charging towards him, sword drawn. Koira ran over as fast as she could, she tried to push to the front of the crowd, but it took time to get past the strong men. By the time she had scrambled far enough to get a good view, Souji was already locked in combat with the stranger. This time nothing hid his eyes from her. She could see what he had meant about the blood lust, but she still saw no demon.

Souji was in dojo gear, with his hair tied up in a high ponytail, but he wore no armour. He was armed with his katana, but his opponent had a wakizashi too and several small weapons pouches attached to his obi. He dodged Souji's first strike, and reached into one of the small pouches, producing several small shuriken. He threw them before blocking the next lunge of Souji's sword. He dodged most of the shuriken, but one lodged itself in his left shoulder. Koira knew that the pain would be a distraction. Several men stepped forward but Souji stopped them,

"STAY BACK!" He ordered. They understood. They would be in the way if they interfered. Souji needed to be single-minded. Koira hoped that the shuriken had not cut too deep, and was not causing him too much pain. Souji dodged another round of shuriken and cut the stranger's side. He growled low in his throat and stabbed wildly at Souji. He moved away from the frenzy but was unable to dodge the stranger's leg swiping to knock him off his feet.

Koira found herself moving forward at the same time that the stranger realized he had successfully knocked over Souji, and might be able to win this fight. Koira would not let that happen. She could think of nothing else but making sure of this. Souji blocked the oncoming lunge with both hands against the flat side of his sword, but it began to cut into them as the man forced his strength into his arms. He suddenly pulled back and went to stike again. Souji tried to get up but was knocked back by the man's leg. He trapped Souji's sword against the floor with his free foot, and swung his sword down to Souji's neck.

Souji's eyes widened in anticipation of the blow that would surely sever his head from the rest of his body. He was knocked right out of this state of mind, and all that he could see in that moment, was the sandal-clad foot that collided with the side of his opponent with such force that he was sent flying towards the crowd. He saw the delicate kimono that covered the newcomer's leg, and the face of the woman who wore it. She was a firey blaze of resolve. She ran after the stranger the instant after her foot had connected with his rib cage. She brought both fists down on his head, before pulling him up again by the collar. She used the momentum of the pull to throw him in a circular motion in the opposite direction. He gasped for air, but it caught in his throat as he hit the ground again.

Souji came to his senses and jumped up in one swift movement, drawing his sword up and then down on the man's chest. The man lay there, trapped between his sword and the ground,

"Souji wait!" Hijikata's voice came from the crowd. Souji stood there breathing heavily and glaring, waiting to hear why he had to hold back: why he could not finish this man off, "He is Choshu, he could have useful information. He's immobile now, I'll take him for questioning." Souji wiped around his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He had been splattered with some of the man's blood when he had stabbed him in the chest. He looked up at Koira, and was surprised to see her sour expression.

Koira was looking down at the man on the floor with a look of disgust, as if she were about to spit on him. She was also breathing heavily, and her fists were shaking. Noticing Souji's gaze, her eyes moved to meet his. She saw his surprise, and hoped that he was not appalled by her behaviour. She gasped as her hands flew up to hide her shameful expression. How could she have interfered with a fight between two samurai? She had surely dishonoured them or broken some sort of code. She meant to flee the area but Souji grabbed her hand. She stumbled and barely managed to break her fall with her free hand.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Souji sounded so concerned that she couldn't help but turn to look at him, "I just didn't want you to leave. Please, you don't need to hide from me." His expression was so genuine that Koira felt like crying at the sight of it.

"But I disobeyed you..." She looked away again, trying to get up. Souji stood up with her. She noticed the shuriken still lodged in his shoulder, "Oh!" her hand moved hesitantly towards it. "Please let me take care of this." she searched his eyes carefully,

"Of course, you're my loyal attendant." Souji smiled now, he loosened his grip on her hand, and clasped it gently with both of his, before kissing her lightly on the forehead. Koira could not hide her coloured cheeks: He had shocked her into silence for that moment. The heat of his mouth on her skin made her weak at the knees. She wanted to kiss him back, but felt some strange barrier that she could not name. Was it the other men in the area? The shock at being kissed so suddenly. What did this even mean? Surely it was purely gratitude for her attempt to help him. After a few seconds she nodded, and went ahead of him to his room to prepare clean water and bandages.


	4. Chapter 4

When Souji reached his quarters, he slowly stepped into the room. He should not have been surprised to see Koira there, soaking a cloth in water, yet something about the sight still sparked inside him. He was still thinking of the feel of her soft skin under his lips, and wondered what it would be like to kiss her again. He had allowed himself that one touch, but knew he would have to be careful with her. Even if she was showing all the signs of recovery, he would hate it if she ever feared him. But would it not be for the best if she feared him? He thought back to the moment he had seen her kick his enemy away from him. Had she known that she had saved his life in doing so? How could she be so ashamed of her actions if she had realized this? He went to kneel by her so that she could tend to his wound.

She looked at him for a moment, studying his form. He seemed to be okay, but blood was seeping through his clothes now where the shuriken was embedded into his shoulder.

"Could you face me please?" She asked. He obeyed. She leant forward, and rested her hand on his forearm. If she applied a little preassure there, it would distract him before she took the sharp object out of his wound. She removed it as carefully and quickly as possible. He barely flinched, but she could see him gritting his teeth for a moment. "You can relax now." She smiled for him. Their eyes locked, but she could not read his expression. What was that? He was smiling back, and his eyes looked appreciative, but there was something else there. She tried to turn her mind back onto the task in front of her. She wrapped her hand around the lapel of his clothing and pulled it down, so that only one of his arms was in a sleeve. She was momentarily distracted by the firm skin of his chest and arms, and the long purple hair that swept against the bare half of his back.

Souji was pale, Koira noted which contrasted with the blood that still dripped from his wound. She would soon fix that. She reached for the cloth which was now damp with hot water, and she wrung it out before bringing it to the would. She carefully cleaned around the cut, then rinsed the cloth before dabbing at the cut itself. Souji didn't flinch at this at all. Nevertheless, she worked carefully and as efficiently as possible so that he would not have to endure the pain for long, before she began to wrap a bandage around the area. As she did this, she could feel his still heavy, hot breath against the side of her face. When she turned her head to look at him, she realized how close their faces were to each other. She quickly turned away again to finish bandaging him.

When Koira had finished tending to Souji's wound, she went to pull his sleeve back up, but he lifted his arm to cup her cheek in his hand. She turned her gaze back to his eyes. She had looked at him for barely a second before his sensual lips were on hers. He had tried to hold back, but how could he? She had cared for him so carefully, and lovingly. He caught her lower lip between his and bit it lightly.

Koira could feel Souji's warm and heavy breath envelop her in his scent. He tasted of energy and battle, but there was also a sweetness and fire to his kiss. When he felt that she was not resisting, he pulled her closer to him, so that she sat between his legs, and he could wrap his other arm around her waist. She moaned slowly against his lips, feeling all of his adult willingness to make her his. She kissed him back, stroking one hand through his thick purple hair, and the other across his still covered shoulder, before she tugged down to pull the clothing away from it. He shrugged it off, then looked up at the door suddenly. Koira realized that it was still open, and she went to close it. She kicked her sandles off and pulled her socks down. When she returned to Souji he was on his knees. She knelt in front of him, with her legs to the side, so that when she lay down he was able to rest his arms on either side of her.

Koira could not believe that this was happening, with Souji Okita of the Shinsengumi? He was far above her in every way, how could he possibly want a worthless woman such as herself? He did not miss the doubt in her eyes. He gave her one strong, reassuring touch of his lips to her own, sinking into the feeling before moving onto her neck. She gasped at the sensation, finding her hands flying around his back, she began stroking them along the sleek, firm muscles there. She could see that his eyes were barely open behind his dark violet lashes. She stroked along his jawline with the back of her fingers, before using her hands to pull her own kimono apart.

Souji had not expected her to want to move so fast, but then remembered the effect that he had on some of the women around the town. He then thought of how he had found her, she had been happy and curious, but then when he met her for a second time, all of her clothing had been loosened, her chest mostly bared and her belt missing. He shook the thought away, he would not treat her like that. They would go at her pace. As she pulled her clothing away from her shoulders, he sat back.

Koira was not sure how to read this move, so she sat up too, and let her kimono fall to her hips. She searched Souji's eyes. He did not seem to be having second thoughts, but he did not seem to know how to react either. She would help him with that. She pulled herself forward so that they touched. Her lips met his, and their bare skin touched. She held his hands in hers, and moved against him. Souji moaned in a voice that was full of pleasure and frustration. He let go of her hands, and held her head instead, as he kissed her harder. Koira let him push her slowly back down to the floor. She almost cried out when she felt the weight of his bare chest on her breasts,

"Souji!" She breathed, "I-" He broke the kiss for a moment so that she could breathe. He looked at her, his eyes still barely open, before he moved to kiss along her collar bone, then slowly down her front. As he did this, Koira loosened his hair tie, and fisted her hands into his hair. She could barely contain herself as he grazed the sensitive softness below her nipple with his lips and the tip of his tongue. From there he licked down to her navel, savouring the taste of her. She felt her legs clench and unclench as her back arched. He was stroking his hand low at the small of her back, in slow circular movements.

This, for Koira, was like a long yet pleasurable torture. She wanted him to end her misery but it felt too good. She soon found herself turning over onto her back though so that he could untie her belt. He did so quickly, before pulling her backwards so that her back was bared against his chest, and she was able to pull her remaining clothing off. She leaned against Souji for a while, who was slowly but firmly stroking down her arms and chest until she was completely relaxed.

"Souji?" She looked up again, then let out a cry as she felt his hand against the apex of her thighs. He traced around the area with his hand, and she found her own hands clinging on to his knees, as if bracing herself for some sort of impact. She suddenly realized what he was about to do, knew what it would do to her. "Wait!" She quickly turned around and grabbed at Souji's belt, she tugged at it, before he took over and pulled off his clothes, so that they were both kneeling naked before each other. Both of their legs were apart, but Koira crawled forwards, then straddled Souji with her legs, before leaning back to take the force of him into her. She held his eye contact, pulling his face down to hers with her fingers on his chin. The kiss was slow and deep, and as their lips parted he thrusted into her just as slowly and deeply. Her mind blanked out for a moment, her vision blurred and bright. When she regained focus he withdrew from her,

"Are you okay?" He asked her carefully, wanting to make sure before he continued. She grabbed at his hips and pulled him back into her in response. This time he moaned with her. The feel of him inside her was the highest pleasure she could think of. It had been momentarily painful, but it felt good and right at the same time, so she continued rocking with him that way for a while, as he slowly moved into a faster rhythm.

What seemed like hours later, Koira lay with her body tangled with Souji's on the floor. They were both panting heavily, but feeling rather light inside. Koira rolled onto Souji's front, she was not quite ready for more yet, but she brought herself down on him for one more burst of heat and passion. He groaned, and pulled her down against his chest so that she lay on top of him. He stroked his hands slowly through her hair, holding her there with his other arm. He had never felt like this before, and knew why now. From the moment this woman had saved his life, maybe even before that, he had known that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Was now the moment to say so though? Souji was not one to hold his tongue for long. He was about to propose, when he abruptly began coughing. He tried to control it, but he began coughing even more. Koira sat up, alarmed, pulling Souji up and trying to get him to stand so that he could clear his throat properly. He stood, but he continued coughing,

"What is it Souji? Are you ill? Is something in your throat?" She could hear that the cough was coming from deep in his chest though. It did not sound like a simple cough. He looked up at her but continued coughing.

Koira began to dress, hoping to go in search of Hijikata, who would surely know what was wrong with Souji. They had known each other for years after all. Souji tried to stop her but she was fully dressed by the time he had finished coughing.

"Please!" He managed to say, "K-Koira don't go, I have to-"

"Souji look at you, there's something wrong, we need to get you a doctor, or at least some medicine." She went to leave again, "Get dressed when your chest clears, I'll go find some."

"Hi-" Souji coughed again, "Mr. Hijikata has medicine." Koira left quickly to go and find him. Souji colapsed to his knees again, coughing, as he tried to tug his hakama back on.

* * *

I know this is cruel but I would like some comments/reviews before I continue this story. I know where its going but I am open to suggestion if you would like to request something specific.. But yeah, feeback and critique please. I really need it XD I promise I will continue after I receive some helpful reviews x


End file.
